Terror al abandono
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Halloween 30 años atras. Su esposa le habia arrebatado la custodia de sus hijos. Potter en coma por el shock que tuvo al saber que no tendria a sus hijos consigo. Malfoy tratando de no desmoronarse junto con su hijo.


**Terror al abandono  
>By Marpesa Fane-Li<strong>

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, es obra de J.K. Rowling y demás asociados. No demanden por usarlos.

**Advertencia: **Semi universo alterno. Slash (relación chicoxchico) si no os gusta, haz el favor de salir, por lo tanto no quiero que digan que los ofendí de algún modo. Tal vez un poco OOC.

**Notas de Autor:** Continuación de **Un año diferente**, y este a su vez de **Valle de Godric**. Como cada año tenía que venir a colgar algo este día.

* * *

><p>Halloween- 30 años atrás<p>

La pesadilla dio comienzo.

Una familia pereció. Los padres por proteger a su hijo, la vida se les arrebato.

* * *

><p>Lo único que podía observar en ese momento, era la piedra de mármol blanca adornando los nombres de sus suegros, era la primera vez en 14 años que Harry no iría al panteón, ya que se encontraba en un estado poco estable.<p>

Acostado en su cama matrimonial, que estaba en Grimmauld Place, ahí lo dejo, tapado con las sabanas color crema. De solo recordar cómo se encontraba, se le estrujaba el pecho, y todo por la culpa de la comadrejilla, que decidió quitarle la custodia de sus hijos. Pero ya tenía en marcha un plan para arrebatársela.

-Padre, ¿porque mi papa no ha podido venir?- le ha preguntado un niño de cabellos platinos de escasos cinco años

-Porque se encuentra enfermo, y necesita reposo-le respondió el mayor

-¿Es por qué no están con nosotros? ¿Por qué la señora Weasley se los llevo?

-Sí, porque Wesley se los ha llevado, se los arrebato de su lado, aun sabiendo que él puede darle todo a sus hijos

-Entonces él no nos quiere tanto como a sus hijos, ¿es por eso que esta así?

-Por ello es que esta así Scorp, porque nos quiere demasiado que no nos quiere abandonar, trata de luchar lo mejor posible para que también esté a nuestro lado

-¿Nos iba a abandonar, así como hizo madre?- en su cara ya se podían divisar las lágrimas que estaba a punto de dejar correr, todo al pensar que también los abandonaría como su madre

-Claro que no, hijo, además tu madre no nos abandonó, nos separamos porque no iba bien nuestra relación, no había amor, no había lo que hay entre Harry y yo, o como los abuelos, ¿me entiendes?

-Creo que sí, hablas de que a pesar de las peleas que tienes tú con papá, y las riñas monumentales de los abuelos, siempre están ahí, ¿a pesar de todo? Pero entonces, ¿el abandono a que te refieres?

-Me refiero a la muerte, hijo, nos abandonan y por más que nosotros no queramos ya no regresaran, así como ellos; como Lily y James, los padres de Harry, como Severus, como los padres de Teddy

-Entonces papá nos quiere tanto como para no abandonarnos, pero ¿porque madre no ha venido por mí todavía? ¿No debería de estar haciendo lo mismo que la señora Weasley?

-Sí, nos quiere tanto que trata de no abandonarnos, a pesar de que nosotros estamos tristes, para que no estemos más tristes porque ya no estaría con nosotros. Sobre Astoria, claro que quiso que fueras con ella, pero eso a ella no le conviene porque sabe que yo buscaría por tierra, mar y aire para encontrarte y decirle unas cuantas cosas

-¿Tu podrías hacer los mismo con mis hermanos? Buscarlos para que papá no este triste. Yo te acompaño, prometo no hacer travesuras pero los quiero de vuelta, no quiero que mi familia se desvanezca otra vez… no quiero- le dijo a su padre, ya con unos lagrimones en la cara aferrándose a la pierna de él.

-Los traeré de vuelta, te lo prometo – dijo alzando a su hijo en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Estaba por acabar ese día, así que Draco regreso con su hijo a Grimmauld Place, quien lo dejo en la habitación de Albus, ya que desde que se los habían llevado, no se despegaba de ahí.<p>

Fue directo a su habitación, donde se encontraba Harry, su respiración se agito más de lo debido al verlo así, en ese estado; con los aparatos que demostraban que todavía estaba con vida, los medimagos habían dicho que el trauma había sido demasiado grande el haber perdido a sus hijos, quedo en completo shock y después paso a la histeria, era mejor tenerlo en coma inducido, para que no se trastornara más, pero no soportaba verlo así, extrañaba sus sonrisas traviesas, extrañaba sus riñas matutinas, ya que él se tardaba demasiado en el baño.

Se sentó a su lado, le acaricio el cabello con su mano izquierda, relatándole lo que había sucedido en el panteón.

-Sabes, a veces pienso que no debí haber dejado a mi hijo mucho tiempo con mi padre, es demasiado listo para su propio bien- sonrió tristemente

-Quisiera ir con esa maldita comadrejilla, y arrebatarle a los niños, ella no los cuida, no los atiende, solo piensa en sí misma, y no se da cuenta del daño que le está causando a sus hijos, tus hijos… mis hijos. Pero no puedo hacerlo, me acusarían por secuestro.

-Harry no soporto verte así, no soporto tener que ver como nuestro Scorpius se desmorona cada vez más. Mientras que tus supuestamente mejores amigos, no hicieron nada para que tu ex esposa no te quitara la custodia, ellos también tuvieron la culpa por no decir que iban a jugar sucio. Tengo a los mejores abogados, trabajando en ello, solo necesita tener un descuido y estará acabada.

En un momento se hoyo un estruendo. Cada vez se oía más cerca. Cuando unos niños entraron corriendo a la habitación y traían cargando a un bulto más pequeño que ellos. Agitados como estaban empezaron hablar al unísono, por todo el alboroto se despertó Sscorpius, así que fue a ver que sucedía.

-Haber niños no entiendo que me dicen. Que hable uno. –pidió Draco

-Lily desde hace una semana está enferma, pero esta mañana no despierta, pero mama no está en casa, así que lo único que pudimos hacer fue venir aquí. Ayúdanos, despierta a papá – le dijo James

Termino de decir eso, sujeto a Lily entre sus brazos mientras que la colocaba a un lado de la cama. Sabía lo básico de medimagia, es decir, lo de gripes, infecciones y cositas así. Paso varias veces la varita agitándola y diciendo unos hechizos, descubrió que tenía una fiebre de casi cuarenta grados, necesitaba bajarle la temperatura ya que podía en cualquier momento convulsionar.

Los niños se fueron hacia el otro lado de la cama tratando de despertar a su papá, pero por más que lo movían, no hacia el intento de despertar, Draco estaba entrando a la fase de desesperación por los gritos de los niños y Kreacher que no llegaba con lo que había pedido, tenía que contar hasta cien para no explotar, pero no estaba funcionando.

-¡Niños ya basta! Su padre no puede despertar por más que le griten o le peguen para que lo haga, está enfermo y no creo que se recupere pronto, así que quédense callados –se dio media vuelta para ir él mismo por las cosas necesarias

Los tres niños se quedaron estupefactos con lo que había dicho su padre, al menos a ellos no les gritaba solo a su papa Harry y solamente cuando supuestamente no estaban oyendo, así que lo único que hicieron fue quedarse mudos y sentados en la cama al fin era muy grande, que por eso entraban.

Estaba el rubio por salir de la habitación cuando la puerta fue abierta sin ningún miramiento alguno, entro por ella una pelirroja apuntándolo con la varita.

-Malfoy- escupió el nombre como si fuera veneno- regrésame a mis hijos, los haz secuestrado y puedo matarte por ello, si lo quiero así.

-¡No mamá! – Grito el pequeño Albus -no hizo nada, nosotros venimos

-No mientas Albus, te están engañando, James traite a tus hermanos y regresemos a casa

-¡Queremos estar con papá! No tienes derecho a quitarnos de su lado, y menos cuando tú no nos cuidas- le reclamo James

-¿Que me estás diciendo pequeño mocoso? –avanzo unos pasos más, pero Draco la detuvo antes de que llegara hasta la cama – ¿Me estas tratando de decir que te quieres quedar con esta vil serpiente que lo único que hizo fue que nuestra familia se destrozara?

-Si mamá, prefiero quedarme con Draco, que quedarme contigo-le dijo Albus, sus pequeños ojos estaban desbordando lágrimas, porque sabía que dijo algo que no debió haber dicho y armándose de valor –Por lo menos Draco hace feliz a mi papa, no como tú, que lo hacías infeliz, no sonreía como siempre, pero ahora si

Ahora con más rabia, Ginevra se quitó de encima a Draco y dio dos grandes zancadas para llegar hasta donde estaba su hijo parado, tratando de enfrentarla, levanto la mano y como en cámara lenta esta iba cayendo hasta la cara de su hijo, pero alguien más se atravesó en su camino quien termino tumbado en la alfombra de la habitación.

-¡Scorp! –Gritó Albus-¡ Scorp contesta! ¡Levántate!

Mientras que los niños Potter estaban tratando de levantar a Scorpius, el padre de este estuvo a punto de golpearla, no importaba el hecho de que fuera mujer, si golpearla y no lanzarle un hechizo o una maldición, quería poder acabar con ella de la forma poco ortodoxa, pero cuando estuvo cerca de hacerlo, una corriente mágica no lo dejo avanzar, era una especie de barrera, que lo dejo ahí sin poder alcanzar a la arpía que se había atrevido golpear a su retoño.

Regreso a ver hacia la cama donde se encontraba su pareja y pudo observar a Harry flotando arriba de ella, con un aura color amarillo y verde, los objetos de la habitación estaban girando y unos cuantos estallaron por no aguatar tanta magia cruda, además de que había objetos eléctricos. Pero unos jadeos hicieron que regresara su atención a la persona que se había atrevido a golpear a Scorpius.

Estaba con sus manos sujetando su cuello, esforzándose por quitarse de encima ese algo que no se podía ver, la estaba estrangulando. Sabía que era Harry quien lo estaba provocando, debía hacer algo para detenerlo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no le agradaba para nada esa Weasley, pero una cosa es, verla muerta, y otra distinta es matarla él mismo o alguien de su familia.

Sus hijos tampoco se podían mover de donde estaban, Albus tenía a Scorpius en sus piernas, mientras que James los tenia abrazados a los dos, estaban observando el espectáculo con cierto temor plasmado en sus caras, por ella se resbalaban numerosas y gruesas lágrimas. El niño de ojos grises ya había cobrado la conciencia y trataba de hablarle a su papá, pero no le hacía caso, Draco porque no se podía mover y tratando de soltarse para agarrar a Harry, cuando logro hacerlo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde él estaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, solo se oyó un ruido seco caer en la alfombra.

Con temor regreso a ver hacia donde estaba la Weasley parada, pero era verdad lo que el supuso, estaba muerta, ya no hizo caso de ella, no había nada que hacer, lo primordial era Harry, que al parecer estaba cobrando la cordura y saliendo del coma al que había sido inducido.

-¿Draco? –Pregunto Harry- ¿qué es lo que tienes? ¿Qué ha pasado?-giro su cabeza unos cuantos grados y vio a sus hijos que se estaban levantando-¿Hijos que hacen aquí? Deberían de estar con su madre, si llegase a saber que están aquí, ni siquiera sé que podría hacer -se acercó a ellos para abrazarlos pero sintió que los tres niños estaban muy tensos – ¿qué es lo que tienen? ¿Y Lily donde esta?

-Harry-le dijo Draco-los niños vinieron porque Lily estaba enferma, está aquí en la cama, está a punto de tener convulsiones, pero Weasley se enteró, vino para llevarse a los niños, pero los niños estuvieron discutiendo con ella, y en un arrebato de ira- se detuvo por unos segundos, miro a esos ojos color verde esmeralda que estaban más abiertos de lo normal-le quiso pegar a Albus, sin embargo, Scorpius se interpuso y le pego a él, yo iba a golpearla por haberlo hecho pero cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo, tu magia se descontrolo y me dejaste ahí parado sin poder moverme, a los niños igual y… mataste a Ginevra

* * *

><p>-¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto niños!-dijo Harry cuando despertó de su pesadilla, lleno de sudor, y todo eso fue porque Draco lo estuvo zarandeándolo, estaba desesperado porque tenía ya casi una hora tratándolo de despertar.<p>

Le abrazo sobreprotectoramente, dejando que sus lágrimas surgieran ya después Harry le contaría que había soñado

* * *

><p>Eran las tres de la mañana cuando sintió que algo estaba pasando, Harry se movía mucho a su lado. Tenía que ser 31 de octubre, ese día maldito para su pareja. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ya no tuviera ese efecto en él. En la mañana todos irían al panteón y regresarían a cenar con sus padres.<p>

**¡Finite!**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong> Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí el hacerlo, jajaja lamento no haber matado a la comadrejilla, pero pues como estoy tratando de que sea igual al epilogo, es decir que salga ella en el 19 años después XD

Si les ha gustado, dejen review y si no les gusto también dejen review, es que pues también necesito mejorar mi escritura y si no me lo dicen, ¿como hare eso? Cuídense. Y nos estamos leyendo pronto, espero.n.n


End file.
